


What a King is to his Lord (NSFW EDITION)

by AleMage



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, SCP-035 - Freeform, SCP-2264-5, Sex, scp035, scp2264-5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage
Summary: The black lord of Alagadda (scp035) pays a visit to the hanged king (scp2264-5) to have some fun.
Relationships: scp-035/scp-2264-5
Kudos: 6





	What a King is to his Lord (NSFW EDITION)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What a King is to his Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977885) by [AleMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage). 



> The NSFW version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977885

The halls were dim and quiet within the castle. Void of any life except for the hanged king himself. Confined to his throne he sits in silence as the impish fiends tug and caress his chains. The ambassador had departed some time ago within the day, leaving the king to his own thoughts.

The distant sound of foot steps could be heard echoing in the castle. Along with a low tone of whispering following along as it gets closer. The king did not move his head upward to see the figure as it approached.

"My king, forgive my intrusion as I was not summoned. Nor do I come with anything useful." The figure says as they kneel before the king in chains. "But I would hope that you would be humbled by the offer for amusement."

The king mutters a few words and raises a hand, gesturing the figure to rise. The figure does as such and approaches the king. And in better lighting reveals the figure to be the black lord, one of four advisor's of the king himself.

"I am grateful you accept my offer, my king." The black lord says with a small bow. Walking up the small steps to the king's throne chair. "After all, I am your 'favored' lord and advisor. Am I not?" 

The black lord gets on their knees right in front of the king. Placing a hand on the king's robes where one of his legs would be. Gently rubbing it as they move their arm back and forth. "I was even your favorite when as a jester... How could I not be now."

The king stiffened and let out sigh. Putting a smile on their advisor's face.

"You favor me touching you like this as well?" Says the black lord. "With your majesty's permission, I could give you another reason to favor this advisor of yours..."

The king reaches out a weak hand to cup the side of his advisor's face, letting his fingers and nails drag across as he pulls his hand away. Leaning back into his throne chair.

"You will not regret this decision, my king." The black lord says as they move between the king's legs. Looking to the king's crotch they grab hold of the king's robes and lift them up, revealing a semi flaccid dick.

The black lord wasted no time and got to work. They took the king's cock in hand and made gentle strokes while cupping his balls with the other. They gave kisses to the head of the cock as they gave a nice squeeze between pumping the shaft. Making the king groan in response.

"Oh, my king. You are already getting so hard for me. Truly I am honored...but I am not done giving you my reason to favor me yet." Says the black lord between kisses.

The black lord then move down to the bottom of the king's shaft. Giving a kiss to the king's balls before gliding their tongue upward to the head of the king's cock. They then begin to swirl their tongue around it. Making the head swell up in frustration. Lightly bringing their lips to suckle the tip of it while still pumping the king's cock.

The king twitches and groans with demand for more, which in turn makes his favorite advisor snicker in delight. His nails scratch at the handles of his thrones chair when he feels his cock being swallowed by the black lord. The king let's out a moan as his cock is sucked from top to bottom. Every second of his cock being deep throat made him move to where the sound of his chains rattling could be heard echoing in the throne room. 

Pleased the black lord decided they would take it a step further. They deep throat one last time and slowly lifted their head up letting the king's cock slide out. A loud pop sound as the head was released from the black lord's lips. They pump his cock as they dare to say.

"My king, allow me to give you myself to not only give you my final reason but to show my loyalty to you."

The king nodded in agreement and motion their lusty advisor to hurry. To which the black lord again wasted no time. They climbed up on to the king's lap, the fiendish imps hissing and scattering. Lifting their own robe they properly position themself onto the king's cock. Sliding down on it slowly until the black lord sat nicely on the king's lap.

"Oh, your majesty," the black lord moans, starting to move themselves up and down on the king's hard cock. "You feel so good, there is no greater honor that this. I am forever at your service."

The king's chains rattle louder as he has his favorite advisor, the black lord riding his cock. Rolling his back he let's his moans grow louder. This fiendish imps hissing grab and pinch at the black lord's nipples in anger, but it only makes the black lord moan more. Which made king grab for the black lord's ass, letting his nails scratch the soft flesh of the black lord's ass.

"Oh, my king, please," The black lord begs. "Finish inside me. Let me give you my body to be yours to do with as you please."

The king let's out a rough groan as his advisor picks up the speed of thrusting themselves up and down on his cock. As he is about reach climax he gestures. With his hand for the his advisor to be still and receive his seed.

The black lord does as commanded. And firmly sits down on the king. Feeling the warmth from the king's cock travel up inside them. The two stay still for a moment, basking in the after math of their actions.

Truly, the black lord of alagadda, one of the four advisor's of the hanged king. Was the king's favorite for yet another reason.


End file.
